Ligados pelo Desejo
by Waldorf SaN
Summary: Jensen quer reforçar os laços com sua esposa após a notícia da gravidez. Mas existe Jared. "Por que não me deixa viver o meu final feliz também?" *Padackles, RPF - Especial PCA 2013*


**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem (mesmo que eu os alugue de vez em quando para fazer uma orgia bem maluquete envolvendo peras e suco de maçã). Não foi e nunca será a minha intenção magoá-los ou escrever algo que eles ou suas esposas possam considerar como conteúdo difamatório. É uma fanfiction, ou seja, é apenas uma ficção de uma fã doente para fãs doentes.

**Classificação:** +16

**Gêneros:** Amizade, Angst, Drama, Romance, Yaoi, RPF (Real Person Fiction)

**Aviso:** Homossexualidade, Linguagem imprópria, pode te dar câncer, caso esteje sem nada na barriga. Se você não curte casais Yaoi, me beije e em seguida me convide para sair (aprendi a envenenar uvas u_u). Se curte, vamos colocar uma saia cor de rosa e dançar arrocha no meio da rua.

**Shipper Principal:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse: **Jensen quer fortalecer os laços com sua esposa após a notícia da gravidez. Mas existe Jared. "Por que não me deixa viver o meu final feliz também?" *Padackles, RPF - Especial PCA 2013*

Então, queria deixar claro que nunca passou pela minha cabeça criar uma OneShot RPF, mas vi uma foto hoje e o plot saiu por algum orifício que não pude identificar. Não tenho muita intimidade com esse fandom, então muita coisa abordada pode parecer sem nexo. Peço que me perdoem por isso. No mais, **desejo uma boa leitura a todos**, e caso queiram me apedrejar nas reviews (se é que receberei alguma), podem fazer sem dó e sem piedade.

* * *

**Ligados Pelo Desejo**

* * *

A transmissão do Red Carpet havia começado há exatos quinze minutos. Todos trajados impecavelmente, com exceção de um ou outro, é claro. Em poucas definições, aquele era um evento que reunia grande parte da elite atualmente consagrada. Todos se cumprimentavam fervorosamente, e nem se importavam por estarem concorrendo na mesma categoria. Era apenas uma noite de descontração; onde o mais querido pela maioria das pessoas sairia vencedor.

Para Jensen era um pouco mais que isso. Além de aquela ser a primeira aparição do casal Ackles após revelarem a notícia sobre a gravidez de Danneel, Jared estaria ali. É claro que estaria. O problema era que Jensen não queria ficar cara a cara com o moreno. Nunca queria. A não ser que fosse apenas para satisfazer os produtores e dar a impressão para a mídia de que eram os amigos perfeitos, os irmãos inseparáveis. Porém ali estavam; lado a lado, revendo alguns detalhes de como agiriam naquele evento de maneira formal, como pessoas desconhecidas. Precisavam fazer isso para não correrem o risco de fazerem alguma burrada, caso precisassem subir ao palco. Ambos eram muito impulsivos, e talvez a piada mais inocente pudesse causar algum mal entendido para as suas esposas, assim como para os milhares de expectadores por todo o mundo. Não seria a primeira vez.

— Podemos falar do seu cabelo ou da minha barba, o que acha?

— Ok, tudo bem. — Padalecki dizia indiferente ao loiro enquanto se afastavam disfarçadamente da multidão. Não era como se estivessem se importando para o que diriam, caso o vissem juntos. Apenas precisavam daquela privacidade. — Sua esposa está muito bonita, Jen. A gravidez fez bem a ela. — disse de súbito.

— É. — foi o que respondeu de cabeça baixa, as mãos dentro do bolso da sua odiada calça social. Se o moreno não o conhecesse bem, diria que Ackles estava se sentindo um tanto desconfortável com a sua presença.

— E como você está? — perguntou — Quero dizer, com isso tudo?

Jensen suspirou por um segundo, encarando o intimidador tapete vermelho. Era hilário, mas não sabia como conseguia mostrar ao mundo que ele e Jared eram tão íntimos, quando na verdade mal se encaravam por mais de alguns segundos sem deixarem o clima esquisito para ambos. Era uma situação no mínimo cômica quando os seus olhos se encontravam. Desviavam os olhares a todo o momento, mas, mesmo assim, mantinham-se firmes; um tentando dar continuidade a conversa sem soarem demasiadamente inadequados.

— Eu estou bem, oras. Não é todo dia que a gente vira pai, certo? — tentou ser engraçado, repuxando os lábios trêmulos no que seria seu riso de canto. O outro percebeu sua falha vergonhosa, e Jensen continuou: — Podemos voltar a falar sobre o _script_?

— Jen, já somos adultos o bastante. Não precisa agir como se eu fosse algum idiota. — o moreno, um tanto relutante e incerto quanto a reação que Jensen teria, colocou a mão no ombro do outro.

Ackles desvencilhou-se de modo bruto, quase que automaticamente, olhando para os lados na tentativa de se certificar que ninguém havia visto a cena. Talvez estivesse ficando paranóico, mas mesmo assim não podia baixar a guarda e deixar que Jared estragasse tudo outra vez. Não quando ele e Danneel estavam conseguindo reatar a relação fria que possuíam.

— Hey, não precisa disso. Estamos aqui como amigos, lembra? — disse sem graça. Afinal, fora ele mesmo quem propusera a tal amizade. — Nada mais que isso.

— Você sabe que eu não consigo olhar para você sem que... — o outro o olhou com expectativa — Sem que eu me lembre do que nós... Do que a gente... Cara, isso é exaustivo! — disse indignado, esfregando as pontas dos dedos contra a têmpora.

— Eu sei que é. — suspirou resignado — Acredite, isso é tão difícil para você quanto é para mim. Você devia... Se esforçar mais. O que acha? — franziu o cenho enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Dois fotógrafos apareceram e pediram para que ambos olhassem para a câmera. Mais fotografias. Mais sorrisos falsos. Mais proximidade e arrepios quando um passava o braço sobre o ombro do outro. Droga. Aquilo era torturante e, assim como Jensen dissera, também era exaustivo. Jared compreendia mais que ninguém.

Após os fotógrafos terem ido atormentar outras pessoas, Jensen caminhou a passos duros até o lugar mais afastado da multidão que se aglomerava rapidamente; para mais longe das coloridas luzes e dos intimidadores microfones.

— Eu me esforço. Deus, eu faço isso todo o santo dia! — grunhiu entre os dentes cerrados para o moreno que havia o seguido. — Por que não consegue entender que, enquanto estivermos próximos, isso não vai dar certo para ninguém?

— Jens, eu não estou te entendendo... Você disse que estava tudo bem, mas agora está se contradizendo? Por que não me diz de uma vez o que está acontecendo? — Jensen suspirou, buscando em sua mente atordoada algo coerente que não soasse ao todo desesperador.

— Isso vai ser _o_ _fim_ para a nós, não vai? — perguntou receoso, o nervosismo se mostrando presente em suas palavras.

Jared uniu suas sobrancelhas em visível confusão, então a boca se entreabriu em um cômico "o", denotando a surpresa que sentiu quando finalmente entendeu do que se tratava aquilo.

— Jensen. Não. — sussurrou pausadamente — Não vamos nos afastar mais do que já nos afastamos.

Foi inevitável o moreno não se lembrar dos tempos difíceis em que ele e o loiro não se falavam, como se a culpa havia sido de Jared. Aquele foi um dos momentos em que cogitou a hipótese de abrir mão de tudo; de sua mulher ainda grávida, de _Supernatural_... Definitivamente de tudo, apenas para fugir com Jensen para algum lugar distante. Dizer ao loiro que não queria que as coisas tivessem ido por aquela direção, e que se arrependia por não ter aceitado o que o outro havia sugerido. Não conseguia entender por que raios havia sido tão inseguro! Mas ali estavam eles, visivelmente constrangidos em estar falando um com o outro sem a básica abordagem de terceiros. Era sempre assim. Até nos sets de filmagem preferiam manter distância. O conceito de amizade não valia para aqueles dois quando estavam sozinhos. Não quando já utilizaram a palavra amor para defini-los por completo.

— Nós tentamos, ok? Eu realmente quis... Então você casou, teve filhos. Agora vive a **sua** vida... Por que não me deixa viver o meu final feliz também? — em meio a palavras que soaram um tanto agressivas, Jared conseguiu perceber o quão abalado Jensen estava.

Aquilo poderia ter pegado Jared de surpresa, se não fossem os anos de convivência com Acles que transformavam as atitudes do loiro no mínimo previsíveis. Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre a mesma discussão pelo mesmo e óbvio motivo. E era sempre Jensen quem a iniciava com algum argumento que a seu ver era irrefutável.

— Por que não é isso que você quer. Eu sei disso. — disse compassadamente, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. O sorriso cresceu em seus lábios. — Se deixou tudo para trás, como diz, por que estamos conversando como se fossemos estranhos? Por que você não consegue me olhar nos olhos sem deixar que o rubor tome conta do seu rosto, Jensen?

— Eu não te desejo, e você sabe. — respondeu num fio de voz à pergunta que não foi dita.

— Sei? — aproximou-se perigosamente, obrigando Jensen a se afastar até sentir algo sólido atrás de si. Droga, por que sempre havia uma parede inimiga nesses momentos?

— Por favor, fique onde está. — pedia o loiro, sentindo o suor frio se formando em sua testa — Não se aproxime mais.

— Por quê? Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso em um evento como este — Jared continuava a eliminar o espaço que os separavam em passos lentos e torturantes. O sorriso tentador e malicioso contrastava consideravelmente com sua face de traços infantis.

— Muita coisa mudou... — olhava por cima dos ombros do mais alto, evitando o olhar do outro que transparecia as suas más intenções. Ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado, procurando por alguém que pudesse ver o que acontecia. Sempre tão preocupado com a sua imagem diante as câmeras...

— Olha para mim e diz que você não quer. — pediu com sua voz grave. — Porque **eu** quero. Muito. — levou sua mão ao rosto do homem à sua frente, acariciando a pele com o polegar.

Jensen umedeceu os lábios lentamente e fechou os olhos, incapaz de se controlar, ansiando pelo que o outro fazia menção em fazer. O moreno passou a mão sobre o volume gritante na calça do loiro e pôde vê-lo arfar como uma garotinha ao receber o toque inapropriado. Inclinou-se um pouco mais e começou a lamber de maneira deliberadamente lenta o pescoço do mais baixo, dando algumas mordidas de leve, vez ou outra. Sua vontade era de chupar aquela pele convidativa e sensível, marcando-a. Porém, sabia que Danneel era esperta o suficiente para ligar os pontos; esperta assim como Jensen teria que ser para arrumar uma desculpa no mínimo decente, que pudesse explicar o porquê de ter molhado sua cueca.

A calça parecia rasgar a qualquer momento, tamanha era a sua vontade de se aliviar, e Jared continuava a acariciá-lo, sentindo o membro pulsar freneticamente em sua mão. Jensen, por sua vez, nada mais fazia do que se controlar para não gemer alto, sentindo os lábios quentes e atrevidos contra sua orelha direita, bochecha e seu maxilar saliente, parando no singular queixo que o moreno tanto adorava. Quando Padalecki chegou perto demais dos lábios entreabertos, apreciou a visão do outro totalmente entregue ao prazer, antes de se inclinar até a orelha do loiro novamente e dizer baixo e a contragosto:

— Te vejo no palco. — Jensen, sem muito entender, alterou seu semblante para uma expressão confusa após ouvi-lo — Aja normalmente e não se esqueça de sorrir.

— Mas... — não saberia exatamente pelo que, mas iniciaria um protesto se não fosse Jared pousar um dedo contra seus lábios.

— Terminamos isso outra hora. Talvez em outra premiação, quem sabe... É mais emocionante, não concorda?

O mais alto deu as costas ao loiro e se afastou, mas não antes de lhe lançar uma piscadela discreta e cheia de segundas intenções. Jensen ainda estava confuso, tentando entender o porquê de ter cedido às investidas do moreno. Aquilo não acontecia há anos e... Droga de Padalecki!

Caminhou perplexo, mal percebendo que se aproximava da concentração agitada de celebridades. Só caiu na real quando foi abordado por mais fotógrafos que pediram sua atenção em alta voz.

Ackles virou com seu fiel sorriso teatral, mas algo em seu o fazia sentir que, naquele momento, estava sendo mais sincero que habitual. Percebeu que ainda estava um pouco _grande_ e... Droga. Com certeza haveria comentários mais tarde, quando vissem as fotos. Sorriu mais abertamente quando viu que aquilo só resultaria em mais deduções sem pé e sem cabeça dos milhares de _slash fans_.

Os flashes o traziam de volta para a realidade, e nada pôde fazer quanto a isso. Continuou sua encenação e agiu com extrema maestria quando subiu ao palco. Ao lado de Jared, é claro. Talvez fosse efeito dos troféus que conquistaram, mas ambos demonstravam perfeita sincronia no que diziam e como diziam. Não existiria um sem o outro, e isso estava bem claro após o que acontecera mais cedo. Só que tudo não passava de papéis a serem interpretados. As pessoas viam o que queriam ver, fantasiavam com o que queriam fantasiar. A realidade era alternativa, inclusive para quem já havia escolhido a sua.


End file.
